The present invention relates to solar trough concentrators for photovoltaic electrical power generation and more particularly, to an encapsulated plate of multiple solar trough concentrators.
Solar trough concentrators comprise a reflective surface and a receiver, such as a photovoltaic cell. Large parabolic trough concentrators, with widths on the order of meters, and a variety of designs are well known. More recently, smaller trough concentrators have been designed to provide for portable, lightweight solar energy systems. Variations in the trough geometries, the reflecting surfaces and the types of receivers have been described.
Useful would be a lightweight, inexpensive, portable solar concentration structure that is flexible in use and efficient in solar energy generation.